


Rita Skeeter, 3rd March

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Rita celebrates her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rita Skeeter, 3rd March

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on livejournal in April 2008 as a brithday drabble for featherxquill. March 3rd is Miranda Richardson's birthday – the actress who plays Rita Skeeter.

This is how Rita celebrates her birthday: elated knowing her work will decorate the front page of tomorrow's Prophet, leaning back against soft pillows on a queen-sized bed in a luxurious hotel, an entertaining young man with a wicked tongue and green ink drying on his chest lying next to her, champagne sparkling in crystal glasses on a nearby table, and smirking to herself as the clock hands stroke midnight.

She smokes a cigarette and runs nails painted indigo up and down her partner's arm whilst she waits for him to recover. 

(The young have stamina; the 'old' have patience.)


End file.
